1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pick-up for a musical instrument.
2. Description of Prior Art
The pick-ups in general use, such as guitar pick-ups, are usually in the form of a series of magnetic cores surrounded by pick-up coils lying beneath the respective strings of the guitar. Such pick-ups are of course only of such with metal strings and they tend to give a rather metallic sound often associated with an electric guitar. Microphones have been proposed for use with acoustic guitars, but they have the disadvantage that too much background noise can be picked up which again tends to produce a rather poor quality sound.